Legend of the Exorcists
by Tsarina Torment
Summary: Bakura's fed up of Yami always beating him and Road just wants to play. So when these two masterminds put their heads together, it's just going to mean trouble for both their worlds.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or any of the Yugioh series.**

**N.B. While I've placed this as a DGM/YGO X-over, it will X-over with YGO GX and YGO 5D's as well.**

**Also, the narrative will, especially in the first couple of chapters, jump around a lot. Sorry in advance.**

Chapter 1

"Who are you?" Road demanded, glaring at the white-haired boy that stood, laughing, in the ark. "How did you get in here?" He shrugged and fingered the pendant around his neck.

"I used this," he said. "My name is Bakura, Thief King." But Road was no longer listening. The pendant had caught her interest. It was emitting a curious aura – not Innocence, but something curiously like Dark Matter. It was a hoop with a triangle inside and five spikes dangling from it.

"What is that?" she demanded. "What can it do?" He smirked.

"This is the Millennium Ring. Using its power I can trap souls into objects." Her eyes lit up.

"Like dolls and things, so I can play with them?" He nodded, absent-mindedly fingering a packet of cards. "What are they?"

"A game. Duel Monsters." He explained the rules of this new game and before long she smirked.

"Say, Bakura," she said. "With your Ring and Duel Monsters, can you help me deal with some pesky Exorcists?" His gaze turned calculating.

"That depends. Will you help me take revenge on an enemy of mine?" That was why he had come – she could feel it.

"Can I play with them?" He smirked triumphantly.

"As much as you want."

"Then let's go." She opened a door and led her new ally into one of her worlds, where no akuma or Lero could report on her.

"What do you want me to do?" Bakura asked cautiously.

"Does this enemy of yours… Duel?" He nodded. "Then our interests are combined. I want you -" she held up 40 blank cards she had created out of nothingness "- to seal some people into these." Bakura's eyes glinted. He liked the way this was going.

"Lead the way."

* * *

The four Exorcists activated their Innocence as an all-too familiar door opened. The Noah's Dreams stepped out daintily, followed by a white-haired teen.

"Them?" he asked. She handed him some… cards?

"And their companions," she practically sang. A pendant around his neck glowed, and one by one the four Exorcists and their two companions slumped to the ground. The four anti-akuma weapons glowed briefly before they disappeared.

* * *

Komui and the scientists were working furiously. All their Exorcists bar one and Hevlaska had mysteriously collapsed and their Innocence gone missing – and there had been several sightings of Road and an unidentifiable boy at the scene. Hevlaska was adamant that all the Innocence were still intact, although she didn't try and vouch for the weapons themselves. There were cries of panic from outside Komui's office before the door opened, revealing the very Noah suspected to be behind the disappearances. She entered, followed by the mysterious boy.

"There he is," she giggled. "The last one." She passed a small object over to the boy. Peering through his glasses, he saw that it was a playing card of sorts. A strange pendant around the boy's neck flashed and he felt himself being torn from his body. A moment later he was looking up at the boy, who leered before passing him back to Road.

"And we're done," she said. A door opened and they stepped through.

pagebreak

"So," Road said, inspecting her new toys. "Who do you want me to play with?" Bakura smirked, looking at the deck.

"A pesky Pharaoh's spirit that imprisoned me for 3,000 years in this Ring," he said.

"Does he like to play?" Road asked innocently.

"He loves games."

* * *

"Bye, you guys!" Yugi said, waving as he left school. Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda waved back as they walked their separate ways.

"_I haven't seen Ryou recently,"_ Yami commented as they walked back to the game shop. _"I wonder why."_

"_I'm sure he's fine,"_ Yugi replied reassuringly.

"_I know. I just don't like not being able to keep an eye on the Tomb Robber,"_ Yami said absent mindedly. Yugi smiled at his paranoia.

"_I'm sure Ryou will keep him under control,"_ he reminded him. Yami nodded and they walked back to the shop, talking about their day at school and their other friends.

* * *

A mysterious door appeared out of nowhere in the Kaiba Duel Dome and Seto Kaiba froze. A strange girl wearing a Duel Disk walked through, followed by Bakura.

"Is that him?" the girl asked, pointing directly at Kaiba. Bakura shook his head.

"You're welcome to play with him, though," he said when she pouted. She perked up and smiled childishly at Kaiba.

"Duel me?" she asked sweetly. He could never turn down a Duel.

"Me first," she said, drawing her hand, followed by her sixth card. Pouting at it, she set two cards face down. "I summon Guardian Fou in attack mode!" A scantily-clad female with scythes for arms appeared. "Turn end."

Kaiba drew his hand at looked at them. Crush Card, Saggi the Dark Clown, Two Blue Eyes White Dragons, Polymerisation and De-Spell. He smirked. This game was over before it had even begun.

"I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in defence mode and set a card face down," he declared. "Turn end." The girl looked at Saggi disdainfully. Kaiba knew that its 1500DEF was nothing compared to her monster's 2000ATK, but then again, he wanted her to attack. She didn't disappoint. The pink haired monster darted forwards and slashed the clown to pieces. As this occurred, he activated his Crush Card The girl appeared to throw a tantrum as all her monsters with 1500ATK or more were sent to the graveyard, leaving her wide open.

"I end," she sulked. Kaiba smirked and drew his next card. The third Blue Eyes!

"It's over," he said. "I activate Polymerisation, fusing the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand to create… the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" His magnificent monster appeared and released a deafening roar. His opponent looked at it and appeared uneasy. He allowed himself a triumphant smile.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate… Attack!" Her worried look vanished, to be replaced with one of glee.

"I activate Song of the 14th!" she said, To his horror, his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon froze, then turned to face him. "Your dragon is mine until my next end phase." Internally, Kaiba panicked. There was nothing he could do. No traps to set, no monsters to summon… He had lost!

"I… end…" he ground out, looking at his 4500ATK dragon and knowing that it was over.

She drew her card, looked at it disinterestedly, and said "attack." The full force of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon hit him, knocking him out instantly.

Road Camelot smirked triumphantly and she and Bakura walked off, leaving the comatose Kaiba behind them.

"Shadow Duels are fun," she giggled.

**In case it wasn't obvious, Road and Kaiba were in a Shadow Game, but as it was from Kaiba's point of view, it was never mentioned.**

**Sorry, I'm not that great at writing Duels, which might be a bit of a problem as most of this fanfic is going to be duels… I'll work on them, and any improvements you might want to suggest would be gratefully received :D**

**At the end of the fanfic I'll put up a deck list of Road's deck and what each card does, although by then you'll have seen all the cards.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope it won't take me forever to update this.**

**Tsari**


End file.
